gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MrFanboy24601/The California Proposal
'The California Proposal' 'Article One: Discussion of Current Government/Citizenship Structure ' 'Article I.i: Summary of Current Government/Citizenship Structure' In this current government of the USGR, we have an absolute monarchy, with the monarchy being picked based on military status. Furthermore, this can be seen as a form of hierarchy, seeing as people have to rank up in the military to be considered for Chief. The common people have limited power on government proceeds, only being able to voice their opinion, but not being able to directly influence the government. There is no such law stating if they require a governor or even a mayor, so cities newly formed during the war have a government system comparable to Slab City, California (As in having none). Voting isn't used anymore, at least on a major scale. In the minuscule chance that citizens vote, are on small matters, seeing as we are in a form of government that doesn't require a voting system. This may be seen as silencing the people's voice, but people still voicing their opinion on the Internet, making that idea void. 'Article I.ii: Problems With the Current Government/Citizenship Structure' Seeing as this absolute monarchy can easily become corrupt due to the leader being able to promote people they favor over the other, people may begin to distrust the government. If the Chief continues to ignore the needs of the people, we might see our leader as a 'bad' one, and begin to riot, which isn't good for the economy, to say the least. 'Article I.iii: Places that This Current Version of Government Lacks In' Currently, as stated in a previous Blog Post, I've listed a few things we lack. Now, delving into this topic further, a more accurate list would look like: *Treasurer *Secretary of State *Government Building Focused On Defence *Secretary of Defence *Secretary of Agriculture *Secretary of Transportation *Secretary of Education *World Trade Centre *Stock Market Area *Treasury *Secretary of Labor *Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Multiple diplomats/ambassadors *Main Navy Base *Multiple Military Bases In Allies' Homeland *National Anthem (Optional) *National Gun Company *Agriculture Laws *Laws On Harmful Drugs *Embassies *Passports *Better Transport For Citizens These problems need to be addressed for a successful country. 'Article I.iv: Local Police' Since it hasn't been enforced, our idea of laws only exists in places where we have military bases nearby, showing that our local police have been weak. Knowing this, our citizens' riot when we lose battles, and the police are helpless in stopping them. If we continue to let the people riot, we may have a revolution on our hands. 'Article I.v: Conclusion of Article One' Viewing this, it seems that we are all doomed, at that is partially true. Unless we can figure something out with this government system that can reform all of these problems, we will need a new system of government. This is where Article Two comes in. 'Article Two: Potential New Government Systems' 'Article II.i: Military Noocracy' In this type of government, we can have the greatest military leaders to come together and decide on government decisions, such as how to announce things, how to respond to riots and natural disasters, and more. In this government, the country would be split into provinces, and these provinces will choose a representative from the Field Marshals, and have them produce their new laws. ' '''In the map I've made, I've shown a way our land can be distributed, and their names. Of course, these names aren't final, but it's a good concept. The way people will decide on their representatives is three ways. They can: '''1. A Vote' In the vote, multiple voting stations will be opened with advanced technology which enables them to make sure that the numbers are accurate, and that someone only votes once. The person with the most votes wins, but if the person declines, it will go to the person with the second amount of people. 2. Choosing In order of Chief (currently), Field Marshals can choose a province or decline. 3. Appointment Field Marshals are randomly appointed to a province. 'Article II.ii: Democratic Republic' Using voting technology proposed in Military Noocracy, we can vote on a new president, and due to it being our first vote, president (or whatever the newest leader wants to call themselves), will be elected through the popular vote. Afterward, we will proceed with votes for a vice president, with the same rules applying to this vote. When all of this stuff is done, we will split the USGR into different states, where governors will be voted on in that new state, along with many other matters the state wishes to vote on that is specific to that one state. 'Article II.iii: Federal Republic' There will be no “foremost” leader, just a conference of representatives that will only convene in times of war. There will be different provinces that will decide on their matters, such as laws, or even different governments. As long as representatives are decided, there shall be no arguing on this topic. 'Article Three: Government We’ve Decided On, And How It’ll Work' Article III.i: How We Decided We’ve done many simulations to see which governments will do, had many conventions in multiple places, which were heavily guarded, in which we had heated arguments where we proposed the governments that we believed to be the best for our country. The three governments you’ve just read about are three of the four finalists that we all discussed. The fourth government we’re proposing is the proposed government. 'Article III.ii: The Government We Propose' Now, it took a very long time to figure out which government in which the smartest brains of California will propose to the whole country, but after various discussions, we finally decided to propose the government of Social Democracy. 'Article III.iii: How It’ll Work' For starters, Social Democracy is a form of government that tosses Capitalism vs. Socialism to the wind and instead states that a capitalist economy is bound to have socialistic values in it. So, the Social Democracy will provide the people with basic human needs (e.g., water, health care, etc.). Also, Social Democracy advocates freedom from discrimination. With that basic explanation out of the way, the way leaders can be voted on will be through governors, which will rule over a state. In this state, the values preached by Social Democracy will be enforced in these states. The governors will be chosen through a popular vote and will be able to propose laws, which will also be voted for or against through a popular vote. How exactly they’re going to be voted for president, they’ll be them as a candidate, and they’ll have presidential campaigns, debates, etc. 'Article III.iv: How The Government Will Work On A State Level' The governor will have to impose taxes that can pay for these basic needs, but they shall not tax the people for their use. The states will be separated into counties, and then they will be governed by mayors, sort of like the old United States of America. 'Article III.v: Emergency Sevices' To address our horrible current emergency services, to make it clear, there’s none anywhere except the capital. Now, even though there’s still 911, no one has used in in a long time. Firetrucks are getting dusty, the sounds of police sirens are absent, and ambulances have been stripped clean due to looters and hospitals. Now, we can use the 911 systems, modernizing the current 911 offices, and make it so that it covers 100% of the country. We will make there be fire stations in every city with over 50 people (cities will have more fire stations if they have a larger population, obviously), along with two hospitals with 30 ambulances each in cities with over 200 people, and police stations who have trained personnel and the right equipment. 'Article VI.vi: Road Infrastructure' Due to bombings and the lack of maintenance, many of our major highways, like Interstate 66, have fallen into a state of disrepair. It’s even dangerous to drive on minor highways due to there being no lights to check to see the road. We think that we should hire low-income people and help them by getting them jobs to fix the roads. It’s a great way for us to repair our roads and for them to stay above the poverty line. 'Article VII.vii: More Problems We’re Addressing' Now, if we were to list all the problems we can fix, it’ll take a while, but if we utilize this government, we can fix many other matters. Please ask, and we will answer your question. And this is our current proposal! If you want us to elaborate on other matters not addressed here, we will. Thank you for reading, and have a great morning/afternoon/evening. ((When you spend over a week researching this and everyone ignores this)) Category:Blog posts